


Princess Prom: 20 Years Later

by queenglimmah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn's here and queer get used to it, Flora (Scorfuma's kid), and Skua (Seamista's kid), feat Finn (Catradora's kid), next gen take princess prom!, plus others! owwooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenglimmah/pseuds/queenglimmah
Summary: It's been 10 years since Adora's vision at the Heart of Etheria came true, and you know what that means...it's Princess Prom time (again!)For @adorasspoof on twitter
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Princess Prom: 20 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the first fic I've written in literal years. Sorry for the awful title but I literally couldn't think of anything else lmao. Please be kind <3 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @queenglimmah

“MOM! MAMI!”

The bedroom door slams open and Adora bolts up in bed. The war may be long over, and Horde Prime may be long gone, but there’s some instincts that never really leave you. And for Adora, being a light sleeper is one of them.  She rubs her eyes and quickly surveys the scene in front of her, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

“Finn? What is it, kitten?”

Standing in the doorway with a grin much too wide considering the time is Finn; just like Catra when she first wakes up, Finn’s fur is stuck up all over the place and Adora has to resist the urge to gather them in her arms and slick all their little hairs back down.

“IT’S HERE! IT’S FINALLY HERE!” 

“What is? Oof-!”

In a pounce, Finn is on the bed, giggling and smiling and dangling something Adora can’t quite make out over Catra’s sleeping form in the soft morning light. Landing between their moms, Finn’s grin is practically feral with excitement as they unfurl a familiar (and annoyingly) long scroll.

“PRINCESS PROM! The invitation just arrived!”

“Ugh, it’s too early to be talking about princesses,” Catra groans as she finally wakes up, the twinkle in her eyes betraying her disdain. Adora has to refrain herself from grinning like a fool as she watches her wife stretch sleepily and sit up, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Good morning,” she purrs into Adora’s ear before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“Morning.”

“Mamiiii,” Finn chides as they worm themselves further in between their mothers. “Like I was  _ saying _ , I can’t believe Princess Prom is finally here!” 

Finn wiggles in excitement, and Adora chuckles as a distinct purr begins to fill the room.

“Have you figured out who you’re going with yet?”

“I thought you and Flora were going together?” Catra asks, her tail gently wrapping around Adora and Finn as she takes the scroll from them and starts looking it over.

“We are! Well, originally it was supposed to be me, Flora, and Skua, but since her parents are hosting it she needs to do all that boring stuff with them first, and  _ then _ she said she’d be able to join us!”

“Ahhhh,” Adora says as she absentmindedly begins to pet one of Finn’s ears. For Finn’s sake, she’s hoping their friends won’t fall into the same jealousy Glimmer did at their first Prom (which Catra, upon learning of it, has never let her live down). 

“And of course Jake and Angie are going together, even though I  _ heard  _ one of the Star cousins asked Angie to go with her.”

“Go figures, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the twins go anywhere apart.”

Adora nods in agreement as Finn cranes their neck in Catra’s direction.

“I  _ knowww _ , and I  _ told _ Angie she should’ve said yes but then she said there’s always next Princess Prom which, yeah, I guess that’s true, but that’s not for another  _ 10 years _ !” Finn exclaims dramatically as they drape themselves across Catra’s lap.

Catra laughs squeakily and suddenly tackles Finn into a hug, tickling them.

“Oh no, the horror! You, having to be patient!”

“Mamiii-” Finn whines between giggles, their attempts at swatting their mom’s fingers away futile.

Catra keeps up her attack, drawing out shrieks and squeaks and a purr so loud Adora could’ve sworn the bed was vibrating. Adora grins and, never one to be left out, pounces on Catra, her fingers quickly finding all of her weak spots.

“Finn! Quick, while she’s down!”

Grinning toothily, Finn joins their mom on the attack, Catra squeaking out laughs and half hearted curses the entire time.

“The- the  _ betrayal _ !” Catra chokes out between laughs, and Adora has to pinch herself because the soft light pouring in from the window is bathing Catra’s brown fur in the early morning glow and it's not  _ fair _ how she can be so cute and so beautiful so early in the morning.

“Ughh, if you guys are going to get all mushy I’m leaving,” Finn snipes half heartedly, a lone fang peeking out from beneath an all too knowing smirk.

Catra snickers softly as Adora’s cheeks turn pink and she reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers atop the silky soft sheets. Raising her hand to her lips, Catra places a soft kiss to Adora’s palm, never breaking eye contact.

“Okay, well, that's my cue, I’m going to go find Aunt Glimmer now! At least she won’t scar me for life,” Finn says as they bend down, collecting the scroll from where Catra must’ve tossed it in the midst of her attack.

“You don’t know that,” Catra smirks deviously, her hands firm on Adora’s waist as she pulls her back into her arms. 

“I’ll take my chances!” Finn replies as they leave, the soft pads of their feet barely making any noise as they disappear into the rest of the castle. 

Catra snickers again as she rests her chin on Adora’s shoulder. Her hair is a mess and her clothes are all rumpled from sleep and her fur is sticking up all over the place, but to Adora she couldn’t be more beautiful. Long, lazy mornings like this with Catra are always her favorite part of the day. Adora turns her head and nuzzles Catra’s cheek with her nose, leaning back into her embrace as they tangle their legs under the covers.

“Mmm, I could fall back asleep right now.”

“Just using me for my body, are you?”

“Oh, you know it.”

Catra smiles softly and leans her head on Adora’s. Adora can feel Catra’s purr rumbling louder and louder in her own body and she smiles back, content with spending the rest of the day like this.

“We’re going to have to get up eventually.”

“That, my dear, is a problem for  _ future _ Catra and Adora.”

Adora barks out a laugh and Catra can’t stop the grin that overtakes her. She loves making Adora laugh. Even when they were scared little kids stuck in the Fright Zone, Catra would always try and find some way to make Adora laugh.

“You’re right, you’re right. Come on, let's go back to sleep.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard guys lol. 
> 
> Next chapter, the gang arrives at the prom! What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
